Tiger Eye
by Shadowdragon31
Summary: I started as an apprentice and then became a Knight.I was then given a mission to go and defeat the one threat that could destroy our kingdom. Together with my friends at my side we plowed our way through everything in our way but will we make it?
1. Character discriptions

**Main Characters **

* * *

**Alice Gehabic**: is one of the signers apprentices whom Dan meets when he is attacked by a Mongols and captured. She is very sweet and kind but can be tough gal when someone gets on her bad side. She is not someone you want to mess with. She has red hair that is wavy and chocolate brown eyes with a little gold ring around it.

Weapon of choice: Daggers, and Bow. Also is known to use a Sythe.

Abilities: she can turn others and herself invisible, and is also able to create dark energy and use it at will. It is strongest at night.

* * *

**Dan Kuzo**: is a very strong willed kind of guy who never gives up. He always willing to do everything in his power to help his friends. However he can be a bit dense and a bit of a day dreamer. He is a knight apprentice.

Weapon of choice: Sword and shield

Ability: He is as strong as an elephant and has the ability to create and throw fire at will.

* * *

**Runo Misaki**: is a Sorceress who catches Dan's eye after they find her trapped in a camp Alice and him invade. She is very spirited and can be quiet stubborn at some points. She has long blue hair and always wears a white dress that goes to her knees with high white boots.

Weapon of choice: Fans and magic Staff

Abilities: She can control light magic which is the opposite of Alice and can create a shield. Is at its best when in the sunlight.

* * *

**Shun Kazami**: A silent kind of guy who has know Dan since they were born basically. He can be quiet mean at some points when commenting and get mad somewhat easily. He is sweet and kind though. He has long black hair, and wears a purple shirt along with black pants with black boots. He is a Ninja.

Weapon of choice: Double swords (Samurai swords)

Abilities: he is faster than any human known during those times and also can control the wind and bend it to his will.


	2. Prologue

Hey everyone! This is my first Bakugan Fanfic. So please enjoy! And I DON'T OWN BAKUGAN!

Pairings :( ShunXAlice) (DanXRuno)

* * *

Prologue: (Dan's POV)

It was the day we all graduate or at least I was going to. Each year 4 seniors were sent off to show off their skills and were chosen by the masters as apprentices. We all have the chance to become what we are trained to be such as a Knight, Ninja, Signer, or if you are born special you could even be a sorcerer or sorceress. It just depended on your training and where they sorted you into in the first place. Our head master at the school had a gift of being able to tell who will be what when their older so you were always prepared for whatever you were going to be. There are four different schools that work this way and compete for a slot when their students become apprentices. Basically it's a war to see which school gets the most students into apprenticeship. They all attended this graduation and only 4 will graduate from any school. Here's how it works, the head school person chooses the top 4 students in the groups and takes them to the gathering, then the master's pick two apprentices each and they duel it out, winner gets to be the apprentice. Then the next year it's the same thing, so on and so forth. Not always fair but its tradition. It doesn't matter which two it could be any one from any school also. They walked us outside into the court yard where there was room enough for us to duel and everything I suppose. I was standing in the lineup ready and scared at the same time. Shun, my best friend, look as calm as always and was in his usual quiet mood.

"How can you be so calm? This is driving me nuts! I am not even sure I will make it as an apprentice."

"Just because I know I will make it. You'll make it without a doubt with your strength that isn't for a 14 year old, no problem." He assured me.

I smiled and chuckled a bit. I was extremely strong for a 14 year old and I have no idea where it came from or what the heck gave me it. I was born an orphan and that's why I was in this school in the first place. Maybe I should explain that a bit. There are these schools where they take in orphans and they teach you how to read and write like any other school. However if by 6 you show that you have an ability and an element then they also begin to teach you how to master your abilities, and your element.

As for the elements, I should probably go into that too. There are 6 elements; Water, fire, wind, earth, light and Darkness. If you show signs of any of these six then you are destine to be special. Also being around your element gives you an extra boost of power. Like being in the dark gives a Darkness person a huge boost, and if you are near water, water users get a huge boost also. Wind, water, fire and earth are the normal elements. Darkness and Light, not so much. They are rare elements and you don't come by many people who can control those elements but those usually become signers and sorcerers at that. However other elements are welcomed but it is preferred with those two elements. Not really sure why. This is how they find out what you will become in the future when you graduate. As we were escorted out to the court yard I was getting butterflies and I was as nervous as anything you can think of that would be nervous at something like this.

"Take a deep breath. You shouldn't be nervous for something you have trained for, for the past 13 years. You should be confident plus its second nature to you." Shun explained.

"I know, I know but I can't help it." I said as I jumped a bit up and down. Shun was about to say something when the three masters entered the court yard and everything went silent. We then took our seats that were set up in the court yard and looked forward. However I notice that there was something missing.

"Shouldn't there be four?" I asked Shun. Shun only nodded his head in agreement and looked around for the forth. However they were nowhere to be found. Finally the meeting began and everyone was anxious to hear what they had to say.

"Today, is the day you are chosen by a master to be an apprentice. The headmasters will step forward and see who they will pick. They will gaze at you and chose you after they have finished seeing all. Then you will demonstrate what you can do." Explained the supreme chancellor of the meeting.

"That wasn't something I was expecting." Shun whispered to me.

"That's very encouraging, you know." I said sarcastically.

"First up will be the Ninja master. Now during this time we need all the Ninja's to step forward and stand in a line." I tried my hardest not to laugh but I couldn't help it. Shun glared at me to be quiet as he went up to the front. All the ninja's then lined up formally and looked straight ahead. I honestly felt nervous for Shun, very nervous. Finally the sensei's voice rang out…

"I chose…..you young man, and you young lady." There was a time to applaud and then the sensei held up his hand for silence. I looked and saw Shun had been chosen, and he was against some weird Chinese chick or at least I think she is. Not completely sure.

"The both of you have been chosen to be Ninja apprentices. Now, show me what you have learned and duel each other." Shun looked at Chan Lee with a question look. Chan Lee looked just as lost.

"Well what are you two waiting for? Let the duel begin!"

Shun let out sigh and then got into a stance. Chan Lee did the same. I knew the whole time I was going to be gasping for air and praying my buddy didn't get hurt or worse that he lost.

* * *

- (On the field of battle) -

"May the best win." Shun told Chan Lee and with that the fight began. Chan Lee was the first to attack and she launched fire balls. However Shun blew them away using the wind to his advantage and knocked Chan Lee off her feet. He then uses the wind current and grabbed two thin swords and swiped at Chan Lee. Chan Lee saw this coming and created fire swords and defended herself. Shun was taken aback but then jumped up into the tree to escape Chan Lee's cuts. Chan Lee looked up to see Shun had escaped her grasp and threw fire at the tree, making it catch fire. Shun smiled, this is exactly what he wanted, and snatched all the fire off the tree and threw it back at Chan Lee. She was so surprised she barely managed to avoid the attack and lost both of her swords. Shun then used this to his advantage and jumped down and ran all the way towards Chan Lee and put both his swords on her neck. Chan Lee looked up surprised, how in the world? Shun just smiled,

"Gotcha." Shun told her and took the swords away from her neck and helped her up.

"How in the world did you manage to run all the way over here before I got up?" Chan asked him.

"It's one of his abilities, Chan Lee and I must admit I didn't expect him to be that fast either but then again we don't know what to expect here." the chancellor told her. She nodded and shook Shun's hand.

"Well done then Shun. Have fun being trained as a Samurai. May your training go well." She congratulated him and walked down to the other schools. Everyone began clapping and Shun bowed. The master of Ninjas then walked over to him.

"You did very well, young Ninja. Tomorrow your training will begin so prepare yourself for hard years to come."

"Yes sir. I will do my best." Shun then went back and joined me. I stared at him with surprise written all over my face.

* * *

As I said before I was on the edge of my seat as I watched the whole time as Shun engaged in battle and when it was finally over I finally took a deep breath. I was surprised I didn't turn blue. Then I noticed how fast he ran over there and glared. When was I going to learn that he was super cheetah?

"What in the world! You can run at like cheetah speed? When was I going to learn about this?" I hissed. Shun just smiled and chuckled.

"All in Due time Dan. All in due time." Shun told me. I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head.

"How did it feel to be up there?" I asked serious now. Shun looked at me and thought about how to respond.

"It wasn't too bad but keep on your toes Dan. That's all I can recommend for you." Shun advised.

"I feel safer already." I teased. Suddenly there was silence once again and everyone looked ready to see the next duel.

"Next we will have the sorcerers step forward. Please come forth and show your new mentor which one of you is worthy to train with him this year." Just as he finished announcing I noticed this girl with blue hair came forward along with the rest of the sorcerers. I couldn't help but stare. She wore a short white dress with a white cloak. She looked really pretty but never have I seen someone with blue hair.

"That is crazy, blue hair?" I whispered to Shun.

"You never know what you'll find out here Dan." He responded.

"No kidding." I told him. I then watch with interest. The mentor for the sorcerers stepped forward and began looking at them closely. Finally he smiled and pointed to the girl with blue hair and a boy with brown hair. They stepped forward and listen closely to what he had to say.

"I will ask you both to perform a spell and also use your element to hit me. Each of you will aim for a shield. The first one to break through my shield will become my apprentice." The both of them looked a bit surprised at the challenge they were going to face but the blue haired girl got right to it, and began chipping at her shield. She whispered something in a weird language and took a chunk off the shield. I was stunned, this girl is tough. Finally after two more hits with her element light she killed the shield and hit the head man of the sorcerers. He landed on the hard ground. Everyone gasped and held their breath until they heard him laughing his head off.

"Aw man! I haven't been hit with such a power for 15 years since Merlin! Hahaha Well done child! Well done!" He came to her and shook her hand viciously. She smiled and laughed a little. The other girl looked down in defeat and left the stage without anyone noticing at all. Honestly no one noticed till we didn't see her up there anymore. It was crazy but this Runo person was the new Sorcerer apprentices. After a long applause everything went quiet again listening for the last two slots left.

"Light magic? I haven't seen that in a long time, hu Dan. Dan?" Shun questioned. I must have not been listening because I had to get punched in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for!" I hissed.

"For staring off into space! What were you staring at anyways?" My face turned bright red and I quickly looked away.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I questioned. Shun however got the message and smirked.

"You've got to be kidding me. You were staring at blue haired girl, weren't you?" Shun asked. My face turned bright red but I didn't get a chance to defend myself for the headmaster had asked for attention up front.

"The next category is the knight, and for that we need all nights to step forward." I looked over to see that almost all the knights were freaking sixteen years old. This was so not cool! I walked up and saw the Master of Knights walk towards all of us. He walked around back and forth between all of us and then he ended up in front of me looking me deep in the eyes. His gaze was hard yet sensitive and it scared me a bit but I kept my look like steel. Finally he came to a conclusion.

" I chose this young man, and this other young man. Step forward onto the field gentlemen." He announced.

* * *

- (On the field) -

I walked over and took my side of the field. I looked over and saw the boy did the same. Then the mentor walked to the middle of the field and waved for us to join him.

"Take this sword and shield. This is your life line, only the winner of this duel has the honor of being my apprentice. Now off you go and fight fair." He looked at this Kyle dude with a stern look. That didn't help the nerves at all. I took my sword and shield and to my relief they were very light and walked back to my side of the field. I then got ready for a very dirty battle. The Kyle dude took the first attack and he tried to end it on the very first attack! However I thought differently. That was not going to happen, not on my watch. I used a defense attack and countered with an offensive attack that sent him flying backwards. By the way he landed it looked like it really hurt but it also made him very angry.

(Crap!) He charged right for me and sent me flying against a tree. I rubbed my head but quickly put up my shield to counter the slice attack this guy launched at me. Dazed and without a shield, I got back up and shot fire at him only to figure out his element was water.

(Really? Can anything else go wrong!) I thought.

I then decided to see what I could use to my advantage. I then thought, metal!

(Oh yes!)

I then aimed all my fire attacks at his shield, and kept avoiding his slashes and hits. By the end of all those beatings my arm felt like it was going to fall off but on the last hit I heard the scream I was listening for. Once I heard it I hit his foot and knocked him down. I then pointed my sword at his neck.

"You're done." I hissed at him and took my sword out of his face. I then began walking out of there only to feel a punch in my face. That did it, I was done, and more importantly, he was done! I then turned around grabbed him by the collar of the neck and lifted him in the air and threw him against the tree that was half burned from Shun's previous battle. I then walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Now you listen and listen well. You try anything like that and I swear you will be dead next time. No questions asked." I hissed into his ear and dropped him. Then just to make sure he wasn't going to try anything I hit him up to the head with the hilt of my sword knocking him out cold.

I turned around only to see mouths opened. Even the girl with blue hair was left speechless. Shun however was just laughing and then began to clap. Everyone else joined in until the head macho of the Knights called for silence.

"Never, in all my years have I seem something like this. Well done Dan Kuso, and welcome to the apprenticeship of a knight."

"Thank you sir. I will work hard and be the best I can be." The knight laughed and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know you will. Well done."

* * *

I went and sat down next to Shun who was still chuckling.

"What is so funny?" I asked. Shun just looked at me and shook his head.

"I knew you were mean and strong but you gave a lot of these people a heart attack. It was funny to see their reactions." He explained. I looked at him weirdly and turned to the front. Suddenly everything went silent. As if on cue everything went quiet and even got darker, but just by a bit. It gave an eerie sense to the next challenge at hand.

"Now this is the most difficult one of all. If you were all paying attention there are only three of the four masters up here. The fourth member is missing. He has been observing all the Signers and has left me instructions to give the two he chose as his apprentices. Alice Gehabic and Joe Brown will you please step forward." Everyone looked around but saw nothing until we all looked back up on the stage.

"What the?" I questioned, and Shun looked just as puzzled as I did. At first no one could see their faces until one of them took off their hoods. The girl Alice had orange hair and wore all black. Black shirt with a belt and black short- shorts along with high boots that were, you guessed it, black. Her cloak was also black with some gray. Joe on the other hand wore all green.

"Now, he told me to tell you to find him in the crowed and shoot him with your 3 arrows on his cloak. Do not let him reach the stage before you spot him otherwise you both fail and there will be no fourth apprentice this year. Now go, seek him out."

"What kind of a test is this!" I asked Shun.

"I honestly have no idea…but they don't look like they're panicking though." He observed.

It was true, the girl didn't look frightened at all and neither did the boy which surprised me greatly. I would have been in total panic. The girl put her arrow into her bow and surveyed the area. She stopped for a minute as if she spotted him already but kept looking around her. It seemed like she looked over it three times before actually picking her bow up from rest to shoot. The boy on the other hand had his up to shoot position and had already shot two times and missed. He had only one arrow while she had all three.

"The suspense is killing me!" I complained but Shun was too focused to even hear me I think because the next thing I know the girl let her bow go and it hit. We all looked at the arrow and saw something stuck on it, and it was a cloak. She smirked and put her bow down. The man chuckled and got the arrow off his cloak and walked up to them on the stage. He then patted the girl on the shoulder still laughing a bit.

"Well done, apprentice, well done. Patience is a virtue young man. Learn from this young lady right here and next year you too will be my apprentice." He explained as he came up onto the stage. The boy smiled his thanks and went back down to the crowed. The man handed her the arrow she shot and she bowed down to him.

"Very well done indeed. I was surprised you didn't shoot earlier especially when you spotted me earlier."

"I wanted to study your patterns so if I miss I know where you would step next." she explained. He chuckled.

"Not only skilled but very intelligent. Don't worry after a year with me you won't be able to miss. Welcome to the apprenticeship of a Signer, Alice."

"It's an honor sir." She smiled. She then walked down like a normal person and I nearly fell over.

"Holy crap! How in the world did she find the guy in all this mass of people?" I exclaimed. Shun however didn't answer. I looked over and saw him staring at….o wow. How ironic is this.

"Now who's staring?" I whispered into his ear and punched his shoulder. His turned a bit red but glared at me to be quiet. I was about to respond when the chancellor called for silence.

"Will all four apprentices step forward please?" We all walked up to the stage and lined up.

"These are your future guardians of this Kingdom, bless them and pray for them. Well done all four of you on your tests and May you be successful in your field. Also the winning school this year is Saber High. Well Done!" Shun and I started screaming and the two girls laughed a bit and clapped.

"Well done boys, well done."

With that I was on a beginning journey of becoming a knight and for that matter the beginning of my adventure.

* * *

Prologue done now on with chapter 1 which I hope to have up soon. Please review and be nice about it.


	3. Chapter 1

Here is Chapter 1 finally! Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: (Three Years Later)( Dan's POV)

"Get up all of you in gold group! The head man will be come to see how you are doing! Look alive!" I shot up at the sound of the voice that rang in the court yard. I groaned, and got into my equipment. I honestly wasn't ready to start the morning at all. I'm so not a morning person, and quite frankly I wasn't about to change that.

"Move it boys move it!" The voiced hissed at us as we got breakfast and got ready for the day. I walked over to a table sat down and ate as quickly as I could.

"Well if it isn't teacher's pet?" I sighed, this was getting very old.

"What do you want Trevor?" I asked as I looked at him. The guy was so ticked at me for getting picked to be the master's actual apprentice that they got the idea that teasing me was going to make it all better.

"Nothing absolutely nothing man. What makes you say that?" He put a hand on my shoulder and I really just wanted to grab his arm and break it but I knew better.

"Oh, nothing but would you mind not touching my shoulder, or for that matter any part of me, that would be just...great." I said removing his arm and left the breakfast table. I then left the breakfast room and went to the weapon shed. There are quite a few weapons to choose from when you are a knight. There were Daggers, War axes and my personal favorite; the sword and shield. I grabbed my sword and shield and got ready to meet my master.

"Alright slow pokes! Get your weapons and get your ass back out here!" I heard that and knew I had about two seconds to get out of the way in order to get out of the bunch alive. I ran and got into position to where my master would have me.

"Apprentice! Get in the lineup. Today is going to be a bit different. Sudden news has traveled here and we need to get things sorted before anything. Please." I nodded my head and stepped into the lineup without a problem. The man smiled and nodded at me in appreciation.

"I knew there was a reason he picked you, Kuzo." With that he walked off and left me puzzled really. I have never gotten a big compliment like that from anyone in this camp. I mean anyone. My master came in and looked at me with a smile and then got to his section in the lineup in front of me. Everyone else then gathered around and lined up.

"Attention!" Everyone looked at him with glowing eyes begging for information.

"I have called you all here because we need a strong Knight to go out on a mission with the company of a Signer, a ninja, and a sorceress. It was told to me to choose the one I saw fit; therefore I put a test out to see who I want. Gentlemen, find a partner." I looked over and waited. I knew no one was going to pick me so quickly so I just waited for someone to come to me. Finally Trevor was left and I went and stood next to him.

"Don't get comfortable. You won't win." I rolled my eyes, typical.

"Now….it depends on stamina. You will fight with your partner until there is one team left standing…then those two will take each other on. You are NOT allowed to use your element, just your weapons. Now Fight!"

Everyone started attacking me and Trevor. I seriously thought they had all plotted against us.

"This is cool!" Trevor yelled at the top of his lungs. I quickly started looking around for any smart ideas and finally I spotted a way out.

"Head for the stairs!" I yelled and ran a bit until I was half way up and hit the first guy on top the head knocking him out cold. Trevor was nowhere to be found but I manage to rid us of 4 groups of the original 10 including us. Once no other group came up to challenge me I ran all the way up the stairs onto the tower and saw that Trevor was surrounded. I cursed and looked for rope. My idea was crazy but at this point I didn't have a choice. I had to save my partner no matter how much I hated him. I then saw some rope in the corner tightened it and fell off the edge I kicked the face of one of the Knights standing there. I then dropped down and attacked full force with my sword to whoever was near my partner. Finally after what seemed like forever everyone was down except for one person…..Trevor.

"It's on Kuzo." He hisses and charges right for me. I quickly went to defense and started to basically weaken him. I knew I had more stamina, or so I prayed. Finally he started to show that he was tired and I quickly nicked him with the hilt of my sword and ended it.

"Well done. My apprentice." My master said to me and quickly turned towards the others.

"Daniel Kuzo, will be the one embarking on this mission. The rest of us will prepare for war to protect the Kingdome. Clear!"

With that we left and headed for my masters cabin.

"You will need these on your journey, young apprentice. Use them wisely." I looked at the sword and there was nothing fancy about it except for the red gem on the end of it. I looked at him and he just went back to the back to grab something else. He came back with a shield that was also decorated with a large red gem in the middle of the shield. I looked at the both of them in wonder and then looked at my master.

"You must begin your journey at nightfall. No one will expect you coming. During this time you must search for the three companions that were sent to find you. Good Luck." And with that the next thing I know is that I am walking through the forest, on my own searching for people I didn't know. This was going to be a fun week.

"O man, what have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

Chapter 1 done, chapter two will be coming very soon...hopefully. Sorry again for the long wait! Please Review!


End file.
